Doki Doki Precure : Princess!
Doki Doki Precure : Princess (ドキドキ！プリキュア : プリンセス！ is a sequels series of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure crated by User:BellRose~ and a second sequels fan series of Doki Doki Precure. The art of Cure Joker and Cure Empress is not by me. I only use it for my fan series. Sumarry Doki Doki Precure : Princess!'s episode This story was taken after one year from the original story. Himesato Sara is a new second-year student at Ōgai 1st Middle School, in fact she was a princess of the Kanon Village, but the country was attacked by the Elizabeth Báthoryand team. and she and her family was evacuated to Oogai Town. Sara was trying to ask Pretty Cure for help to collect Happiness Card for Restore Kanon Village. Characters Pretty Cure Himesato Sara (姫里サラ Himesato Sara?)/Cure Empress (キュアエンプレス Kyua Enpuresu?) She is a new cures appear in this fan series. She taken a name Cure Empress the one of three legendary pretty cure. She become Cure Empress at Episode 5 to save the cures. She also know how to fighting as Precure. She looks very close with Hibiki Kujyou, a top male idol at Oogai Town. her partner fairies is Blue (BR~). Regina (レジーナ Rejīna?) / Cure Joker (キュアジョーカー Kyua Jyōkā?) She is also a new cures appear in this fan series, along with Cure Empress. Her younger sister is Aguri Madoka aka Cure Ace, She become Cure Joker at Episode 2. / - The bright and energetic student council president of Oogai First Public Middle School in her second year. She's a person who believes actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about it. Both elders and youngsters around her believe in her leadership capabilities. / - The student council secretary in Oogai First Public Middle School. She's Mana's childhood friend. She was always protected by her back then, which makes Rikka always believe in Mana, but Rikka always protected Mana when she was a trouble maker. She is also one of the ten best students in national mock exams. / - A student in Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls, which only rich people can afford because she's the heir to the Yotsuba Zaibatsu. She's childhood friends with Mana and Rikka. She's a kind person, sweet, talented and gentle, but often flaunts wealth involuntarily. / - The royal guard of Trump Kingdom in parallel worlds. She is super idol and extremely popular fashionista. Cool and always has a strong sense of responsibility. / - Her fairies partner is Ai chan. She is the younger sister of Regina, but she looks mature then Regina. Kanon Village Blue (BR~) - He is Cure Empresss's fairies mascot. Her human alter ego is Hibiki Kujou, a top male idol at Oogai Town. Silver Queen - A queen from Kanon Village, she is also Sara's mother. Demon Village Elizabeth Báthory - A dark queen from Demon Village. And Silver Queen and Sara biggest rival. The Great Demon Is an villain team name, they leader is Lucifer. Lucifer - A leader of The Great Demon. he is the king of demon, he is also a PAD aka "Powerful And Dangerous". Her rival is Cure Empress and Cure Joker. Nyarlathotep - Representatives of The Great Demon, and no less sadistic with Luchifer. Cure Heart is a her rival. Lakshmi - Laksami is a woman, and she was Ameratsu's Sister. He was not a sadistic person Lucfier and Nyarlothep. She is Cure Diamond Rival. Ameratsu - Ameratsu also a woman, he is the brother Laksami. Ameratsu most beautiful woman in the Great Demon, he was very fond of dancing. Her rival is Cure Sword. Yellow (BR~) - A 2nd handsome villain after Lucifer. he was not too fond of Lucifer. her personality is quiet and good-natured. Her rival is Cure Rosetta. Black - He is a mysterious member from The Great Demon. Her rival is Cure Ace. Devil - A monster appear in this fan series. this monster is stronger than jikochu. Mascots Melan - He is a former partner of Cure Empress. because of old age, She has no desire to help cure pretty village against demons. but in the end he gave the power to transfrom into Empress Cure for Sarah, and she was asked to keep a Cure Blue Empress aka Sara. In order for the Cure Empress did not die for a second time. - Joker's dragon-like fairy partner. She looks very feminine and loves to eats sweets, just like her partner. She ends her sentences with "~dra!" - Heart's rabbit-like fairy partner. The most passionate of all the four mascots, she has a passionate heart and always works hard. Sharuru could also turn herself into a human, taking the form of a young middle school student. She ends her sentences with "~charl!". - Diamond's dog-like fairy partner. He is very reliable to the other fairies, much like his partner. Raquel could also turn himself into a human, taking the form of a young elementary school student. He ends his sentences with "~quel!". - Rosetta's bear-like fairy partner. He is the youngest out of the four mascots, and a little spoiled. Lance could also turn into a human taking the form of a young kindergarten student. He ends his sentences with "~lance!". - Sword's cat-like fairy partner. She is very independent, but she often worries about her partner. She ends her sentences with "~dabyi!" Dabyi is able to transform into a human, and acts as Makoto's manager under the name "DB". - Ace's baby-like fairy partner. She is also called Ai-chan by the girls of this season, she is a baby mascot who was reborn as an egg by King Selfish's powers, later being a baby. As a baby, she never says a word, but only smiles. Category:BellRose~ Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to Canon Series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series